Moving In
by gargz
Summary: Drabble Series. Finn asks Rachel to do something for him. Set after 3x14. Finchel. M for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble (Long): Moving in

They're laying together on her bed, the TV absently playing in the background, neither paying attention. She's snuggled into his side, finger creating an unknown pattern right above his heart. He thinks she's spelling out "I love you," he pulls her body in tighter at the thought.

Most nights turn out like this, Finn comes over after school, either after Glee or Football practice, they sit at her kitchen table and do homework, its one of Rachel's rules. He finds he's happy to oblige as long as he gets to spend time with her. Then after homework and a quick snack, usually involving peanut butter they head up to her room.

This is Finn's favorite part, their once timid and slow make out sessions are now hot and sexy, well she's always sexy he thinks, but sexier especially now that they are sexually active. Rachel's dads get home around 5 every night either with take-out or during the warmer months like now steak that Finn always volunteers to cook.

That's why most nights end like this, together cuddled on Rachel's bed after a very heated and playful make out. Finn sighs as he looks at the clock, at exactly 11:15 her dad Hiram is going to announce that its getting late and tomorrow is a school night, Finn takes that as his cue to leave.

It's getting harder, he thinks, to leave her at the end of the night. He gets her all day during school even after school but its not enough anymore he wants more time.

"I have to get going," Finn whispers into Rachel's head. He feels her tighten her hold on him and snuggle deeper into his chest. "Already," she whispers looking up at him. He nods leaning down placing his lips to her's in a tender kiss that's interrupted by her father informing Finn its time to leave.

Rachel loosens her grip on him and gets up from the bed. He shuffle's to the end of the bed placing his feet on her carpeted floor, but making no move to get up.

Rachel looks over at him puzzled when she see's that he's not moving. Usually the unsubtle warnings from her father is enough to have Finn running out the door. "What's wrong," Rachel looks at him concerned as she places her left hand on his folded ones.

Finn sighs as he traces his thumb over the ring on her finger. He does this a lot Rachel notices, whenever he's nervous about something. She squeezes his hand to get his attention.

"Its getting harder to say goodbye," He all but mumbles finally looking up at Rachel's face. She sighs too and allows Finn to pull her between his legs, she feels it too the desire to want to be with him all the time. It's not even in a sexual way, just….just wanting to not have to say goodbye at the end of the night.

His hands land on her hips gently running them up and down her side, her hands fall onto his shoulders. "I know," she breathes out leaning forward, resting her forehead against his.

Her hands glide from his shoulders to his neck where both of her thumbs play with the small hairs there. Pulling her closer his hands fall from her waist and rest gently on her butt, occasionally giving her a gentle squeeze.

He lifts his head and their mouths meet, gently they massage each others lips with their own. Its not a rushed kiss but it is heated, the need to have her closer is overwhelming.

When air becomes an issue they break away, Rachel's lips a swollen and red, he knows his look the same. He gently whips his thumb over her lips and across her chin. "We should move in together," he blurts out. Rachel's eyes widen at his sudden words.

"Wha….what?" She stammers his words catching her off guard. Finn just smiles at her confused tone and look of shock, she looks adorable he thinks.

"I said we should move in together," he smiles this time. He's thought about it a lot actually. They decided to post-pone their wedding after Quinn's accident they both thought it was a good idea to maybe just slow things down a little. They weren't in any rush.

"I know we said we were going to slow things down, and I am fine with that, but I…I can't stand saying goodbye to you every night. It's ridiculous I know, but I want more time with you, school's not enough anymore," He finishes looking directly at Rachel, who finally looks like some colour has returned to her face.

"I…I…don't…really know what to say…I mean….we're not even married yet," Rachel stammers, she can hear her heart pumping in her ears, her palms are sweaty. She is both terrified and excited by the idea.

"I know…I know…but I always planned to go to New York with you and share an apartment, what's so different about doing it now?" He asks, he knows Rachel is confused and probably scared, but he thinks this is a great idea, an idea he has thought through.

He can see Rachel thinking about it, he's not wrong. When they discussed New York and their future getting an apartment with Blaine and Kurt was always part of the plan.

"Look Rach I know you're freaking out but this doesn't change anything. I still plan on marrying you, whether we do that next week, next month or in five years I will marry you," gripping her hands tightly in his, he pulled focus back to him. Looking her in the eyes he tried to reassure her that this isn't a bad idea and that their plan for the future hasn't changed either.

"I think this could be good for us you know give us some practice, because the first time didn't go exactly as planned, " Rachel laughed softly nodding her head he was right, while everything turned out okay in the end, the beginning was a little rocky.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "How…how would we do this? We can't exactly afford rent and I am not going to let you use the money you earned over the summer to pay for it." Finn nodded his head in understanding.

He pulled Rachel closer to him, sitting her on his lap, he needed to be closer to her. "Well I was thinking because we can't afford rent and the odds of our parents paying for us to live together is slim," Rachel just laughed she knew he wasn't wrong. "Even though we're going to be living together come September."

"So what's your big plan?" Rachel asks, "because the thought of their only daughter moving in with her fiance is not going to go over well with my dad's. The only reason their even remotely okay with New York is because Kurt and Blaine are going to be there too." Finn nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I was thinking that we just move in to each others houses." Finn suggested, off of Rachel's confused look her continued. "I know how hard it is going to be for you to say goodbye to your dads and for them to say goodbye too you," Rachel nodded her head tears instantly forming in her eyes. Finn gently whipped the ones that fell.

"So instead of leaving completely we could switch back and forth. Two weeks here, two weeks at my house that way we're never just at one place. And we can even set up mandatory family dinners so that we see each family and I'm not saying we can't ever visit our parents….I just…I dunno….I want more time with you…" Finn trailed off. Rachel remained silent keeping her eyes trained on her hands.

"You hate it? Okay…that's fine just ignore what I said…we don't have to do it…." Finn rambled trying to stand up at the same time.

"Hey..hey calm down," Rachel said placing both her hands on Finn face forcing him to meet her eyes. "I didn't say I hated it…I'm just adjusting….to the idea." She finished removing her hands from his face when it appeared he wasn't going to try and run.

"And?" Finn asked, he thinks he might have a heart attack, he didn't think it was possible, but he's more nervous now then he was when he asked her to marry him.

"And…I don't….hate the idea…"She said smiling wide when she saw the excitement on her fiance's face. "Really?" Finn asked, but instead of waiting for an answer he grabbed her close and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving In- Part 2 "Ready for bed?" Rachel asked coming out of her bathroom. Finn who is sitting at the end of her bed looks up and smiles, "Absolutely."

After Finn had proposed the idea of moving in together, separately they both spoke to their parents, who weren't that keen on the idea but after some persuasion and a small amount of blackmail, both sets of parents agreed. But not without some rules, too many in Finn's opinion. The first rule door always stays open, Rachel's dads, well Hiram took it a step further and completely removed Rachel's bedroom door, he was almost as tempted to remove her bathroom door but after Rachel and Leroy's protests he conceded that it was a step to far.

Another rule, they were not to be in their bedroom when home alone, Burt made that rule. Instead he said he wanted to be able to see all sets of hands and feet at all times. Finn blushed deeply, earlier that week Burt had walked in on Finn and Rachel making out in his room, it was innocent really, except for Finn's hand being under Rachel's skirt.

Even with the countless rules neither Finn or Rachel really cared, they got to spend every night cuddled together and got to wake up to each other, it really didn't get better.

Currently they were on their third week, which meant staying at Rachel's house. The first night had been a little tense, Hiram was sending not so subtle hints at Finn all night, mostly about his amazing skills with a carving knife. The message was received and that night Finn slept very far away from Rachel, he barely touched her at all for the first 2 days.

At first the adjustment was a little hard, mostly for Rachel, the first two days away from home she cried. Finn understood she's an only child and the pride and joy of her two very protective fathers. Those two nights Finn spent with his arms wrapped tightly around his weeping fiance, and while it wasn't exactly as he pictured it, it was still amazing. On their first night staying at the Berry's, Finn walked into their bedroom to see Rachel standing in her closet staring at her clothes. He was confused at first but then realized she was staring at the mix of their clothes. He thought for sure it was going to send her into tears, instead she practically mauled him to the bed. Turns out the sight of their clothes mixed together actually turned Rachel on.

Which is why she now insists on sleeping in one of his t-shirts every night. Currently she's wearing his grey McKinley High Titan's gym shirt. It's too big for her it looks more like a dress, falling just before her knee's, and yet he thinks its the sexist thing he's ever seen. "I like that on you," He says as she makes her way towards him. Her smile is coy when she replies, "you say that every night." Finn just shrugs, she look amazing, he can't help that he has had many a fantasy of her wearing nothing but his shirt.

"Well I am probably going to tell you that every single night for the rest of our lives, so you might as well get used to it," he smirks when he hears Rachel's breath catch. It makes his heart beat fast too. She stops when she's standing in front of him in his white undershirt and boxer's, he reaches out too rub the soft material of his worn in gym t-shirt. She bends down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips which he reciprocates.

Looking over her shoulder he sees that the clock reads 11:15pm. "Time for bed," Rachel just nods her head and climbs onto his lap. "What are you doing?" Finn laughs when he feels Rachel start to kiss his neck. She mumble something, he thinks she means to say 'nothing'.

"You know that your dads are home and we don't have a door." He's barely able to finish his sentence when Rachel pushes her chest against his. She laughs at his stuttering, "I know." His hands shoot out to steady her as she pushes her body against his again. "Rach…your dads…." He's cut off by her lips this time and he tighten's his hold on her waist. "Hmm…my dads are asleep, it's Thursday they both have to be up and out of the house by 5:30." She continues her assault on his lips. That seems to be enough reassurance for Finn, as his hands travel up her sides to grip her face so he can deepen the kiss.

The first moan to be heard comes from Finn, Rachel wanting more friction pushed her lower half into Finn's obvious arousal. "Hmm…babe….you know we can't…." Finn removes his mouth from Rachel's for a split second to word his concern. She just nods her head, "I know," and then before Finn even realizes whats happening Rachel is reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head.

Finn just stares wide eyed trying to process, his beautiful amazing fiance is currently sitting on his lap, grinding herself against him, topless. He groans out loud, not because he's turned but because he can't do anything about it. They both know they can't have sex tonight, not with her dads around the corner. As much as he likes to think he's quiet he's really not and Rachel is defiantly not quiet.

"Babe…you are trying to kill me," Finn says eyes trained on her breasts. Rachel just shrugs her shoulders giving Finn a sexy smirk. Before she has a chance to say anything else her back is meeting her bed, Finn's body comfortably on top of hers.

"So not fair," Finn mumbles as he trails his lips from her lips to her neck, between the valley of her breasts and down to her belly button that he swirls with his tongue. Rachel's hips buck up as Finn's head gets lower, "So not fair," he mumbles again making his way back up her body. When he makes his way back up he notices Rachel is pouting, "Babe you know I can't, you're too loud and you're going to wake your dads." Rachel gasps at the accusation that she's the loud one.

Finn lowers his body back to her's this time pushing his lower half into her, instantly the room is filled with a very loud, very throaty moan. Finn just gives her a look and Rachel know's he's right. It doesn't matter though she reaches up and removes his shirt for him. "Rach….come on…you're making it harder." Finn whines as his shirt is being pulled over his head.

"I just want to feel you." She says while running her hands up and down his chest. "As much as I love sleeping in your shirt I'd much rather sleep with no barriers between us, just skin to skin." She presses light kisses right above his heart.

Finn nods his head agreeing and they both situate themselves, flesh to flesh is how they sleep.

They're lucky, when Hiram comes to check on them in the morning all he can see is Rachel's head above the comforter and not her discarded t-shirt as well as Finn's lying on the other side of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving In- Part 3 (M)

The shrill sound of her alarm clock wakes him from his very deep very comfortable sleep. He groans as he reaches over his fiance who is currently still deep in her sleep buried beneath her blanket and firmly placed against his chest.

The clock reads 6am he'll never understand her desire to get up so early every morning, more importantly way before the sun has even risen. He settles himself again and notices that Rachel is still very much asleep, usually at the sound of her alarm she shots out of bed.

He lowers his body so that his face is level with hers. He really doesn't want to wake her, she looks so peaceful, but he can't resist. He nuzzles his nose against her's lightly waiting for a reaction, but nothing. So he moves lower to her lips and places a feather light kiss against her pink lips, still nothing so he moves even lower. A light kiss against her neck, two pecks on her collar bone, slowly trailing down to the valley between her breasts.

He places a series of firmer kisses there but still nothing. He decides to be a little more daring, he lowers his body more and places a kiss at the underside of her breast, then he nuzzles it with his nose and when he still can't get a reaction from her he gently nips at it with his teeth. From that he gets a moan, gentle and very breathy. He chuckles, he has never seen her be so dead to the world before.

He continues to go lower trailing kisses down her stomach to her belly button. When he still doesn't get any reaction he continues lower until his face is level with her pantie clad self. At this point he is determined to get a reaction from her and he's willing to stop at nothing, so gently his grips the top of her underwear with his teeth and starts to pull. Before his teeth can start doing any work he is blinded by the light, Rachel having finally felt where her fiancée was heading threw the covers up.

She smiled, "may I ask what you are doing down there," She teases looking down at her smiling fiance's face, teeth still very firmly gripping her underwear. A look of panic crosses over his face before he realizes she's teasing him.

"Looks like someone got over their fear of being caught by my dads." She teases as Finn starts to slowly crawl his way up her body. "Oh you're dads still very much scare me, but I think we're okay this morning." Off her confused look Finn nods his head in the direction of her alarm clock, where a bright Pink sticky note is stuck. The note written by Leroy wishes them a good morning, a promise that Rachel will call when she gets up and they'll be home late tonight so Finn and Rachel are going to have to fend for themselves at dinner.

Once Finn is settled back beside Rachel she moves her body closer to his again, pushing her chest against his. She lightly kisses his chest before trailing up to his mouth. "Hmmm...good morning." She whispers sleep still evident in her voice, "I like being woken up like that. " She smiles shyly at him, he just kisses her again running his tongue along her bottom lip.

"You won't hear a complaint from me," Finn says trailing his kisses down her neck and back up to her lips, his hands having a mind of their own go from her waist to firmly squeezing her exposed breast. He hears her moan at the contact, seriously if this is how the rest of his life is going to be, he can't wait.

"You know, now that we are living together it gives us an extra fifteen minutes in the morning." His voice is mumbled by the fact that he refuses to fully remove him lips from her skin.

"Hmm...really...and what do you think we should do...ahhh...for those extra fifteen minutes," her sentence is almost incoherent as Finn continues to assault her neck while pushing his lower body into hers. Rachel's try to get some sort of grip on him, pulling his body closer but it seems impossible. Her breathing is becoming labored and rough as is his.

He lets his free hand wander her body sliding down her sides, rubbing against her stomach before it lands on her thighs. Squeezing and rubbing he moves his hand to the inside of her thighs and softly trails his finger around the lace of her panties before he makes it to the desired location.

Firmly he presses his palm against her, her hips buck instantly as do his against her thigh. They're both breathing hard now, lips swollen and red. He slowly reaches his hand inside her panties and runs one finger down her soaked entrance, but he's unable to go further when Rachel's hand shoots out to still his.

"Hmm..con...condom..." she breaths breathlessly, "we need a condom." That's all she has to say before Finn removes his hand from her, earning a groan from Rachel at the loss of contact, and reaches blindly behind him.

When he finds it he rolls back to face Rachel who has already removed her underwear and is working on his. The feeling of her soft hands running along the rim of his boxers and slipping inside have an immediate effect on him. He's harder then he thinks he's ever been.

She reaches up and grabs the condom that Finn is having trouble ripping open. She tears the wrapper between her teeth and slowly places it on him. She strokes her hand up and down a few times before she tries to pull his body on top of hers.

When he stops her she looks up at him confused, "turn around." He says, Rachel immediately starts to protest, "turn around Rachel, now," He says firmly. He once suggested that they try 'doggy-style', at first Rachel wasn't apposed to it. Then one day she came to him yelling about how degrading to women it was to be seen like that and in no circumstances would she ever allow Finn to do that to her. Needless to say he never brought it up again. But this, this was different and much more intimate.

It's not that their not adventurous when they have sex because they are, sometimes. They've done the usual, in the backseat of his truck, in his room with his parent's asleep next door, he even fingered her once during a Glee party at his house. But their in love and there is a difference between love and sex.

Right now though, this is sex.

His firm tone is enough to get Rachel moving, she trusts him and she knows he won't do anything to make her uncomfortable.

When she's on her side with her back to him, he glides closer and pushes himself flesh against her. He grips under her knee and pulls it back so its resting on his hip. She completely exposed but she's never felt more sexy.

"Just relax I promise this is going to feel good, " He whispers in her ear then trails his lips down her neck, he feels her nod but remain silent. He grips himself and slowly trails his cock up and down her fold, he continues for a few moments making sure he is nice and slick. He can hear how labored Rachel's breath is becoming, every time she inhales and exhales her back reconnects with his bare chest.

When he feels they're both ready he slowly pushes himself in, "fuckkk," Rachel moans out. He's never told her before, because he knows how much she dislikes cursing, but when she does he thinks its the hottest sound he's ever heard, nothing he thinks can compare to that.

She instantly grips his hand that's on her hip steadying her. Her grip on his hand is tight, but not as tight as the grip she has on him below, its almost like suffocating but in the best way possible. He continues to move, sometimes with short shallow thrusts or fast and hard. He can feel the sweat dripping from both their bodies and decides this is his new favorite position and he's pretty sure Rachel likes it too.

"Harder...Finn please...har...der..." She pants as Finn starts to pick up the pace, he does what he's told and quickens himself using his grip on her as leverage to go deeper and harder. He can feel her clenching around him and knows she almost there, so is he.

Just as they are both ready to explode Rachel reaches behind her for Finn's head and fuses her lips to his, they cum together, each eating the others moan. Trying to catch his breath Finn slowly pulls himself out and rolls on his back, bringing Rachel with him.

"That...was...amazing..." Rachel huffed still trying to catch her breath, Finn just smirked at her nodding his head in agreement, a coy smile on his lips. She laughs combing back his sweaty hair.

"We need to get ready for school…but I don't want to move," Rachel whined stretching her body. Finn just nods his head, eyes trained to the bead of sweat slowly trailing down her chest. Before Rachel has a chance to say anything more Finn's rolled his body on top of her's and licked that bead of sweat from between her breasts right up to her lips.

After some innocent teasing they get up and shower. Forty five minutes later they're showered, dressed and making their way to school.

They walk into the choir room hand in hand laughing. "Well look's like somebody got lucky this morning," Santana smirks her eyes focused on Rachel. A look of shock appears on Rachel's face before its replaced with disgust. "Must you be so crude Santana?" Rachel asks annoyed as she and Finn make their way to their seats.

"Yes, " Santana replies before adding quickly, "It's cool I totally got some too." She laughs when she sees the look of horror appear on Rachel's face. "God Berry you're such a prude." Rachel turns her head to look at Finn and they share a secret smile. Rachel Berry is no prude.


End file.
